


Dancing - (Johnlock 221B, w/ trans John & swing dancing)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Around the World - Swing, Ballroom Dancing, Boys in Skirts, Chest Binding, Chest Dysphoria, Crossdressing, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, FTM John Watson, GNC Sherlock, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Gender Non Conforming Sherlock Holmes, Greaser, James Barry AU, Jive, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Dancing, Lindy Flip, Lindy Flip - Swing, M/M, Queer Culture, Sherlock 2021, Swing Club, Swing Dancing, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, Underground Bar, androgynous outfits, around the world, dance club, johnlock 2021, partner dancing, queer club, swing dancing au, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~“You’re lovely, treasure,” a voice behind him said.~~“I’m sure I am, to you, Sherlock."This can be read as any rendition of Sherlock Holmes, but is mostly based off of ACD's Canon, & a bit of BBC. Inspiration was also drawn from the life of James Barry.John Watson, or "treasure" according to his lover, is exactly who he says he is. However, he is not what the government said at his birth. After donning the name of his late uncle, the little "girl" became a young man attending medical school. Today, Sherlock takes him to a secretive club for drinks & swing dancing. Can John forget about his dysphoria for a while & just enjoy dancing?
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dancing - (Johnlock 221B, w/ trans John & swing dancing)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as an exercise to see what time period I want the full James Barry AU to take place, & to get a feel for the characters. I like this time period, but we'll wait until the end of the challenge to decide the time period. I'll be writing 29 more 221Bs to test out time periods & situations & stuff to see what I want for the "canon" fanfic.
> 
> So this is like a 1950s AU for my Trans AU of bbc Sherlock, which is a Modern AU of the ACD novels. Ahaha.
> 
> Also, my notes/summary combined are as long as the fic itself.

John adjusted his leather jacket overtop his suit, the mix of fashions, stunning.  
“You’re lovely, treasure,” a voice behind him said.  
“I’m sure I am, to you, Sherlock. However, I am concerned that my curves are showing,” John replied. He looked down at himself again, smoothing the layers of leather-on-waistcoat-on-cotton-button-up-on-undershirt-on-wrappings. He was unsure the mass of layers would hide his bulging chest. 

He frowned, but was pulled from his thoughts & stance; Sherlock drew John's hand towards the door of the club, knocking on the side-door, awaiting response.  
The door opened once the pair were confirmed. “Holmes, Watson.” Greeted the doorman. After entering, John felt immediate ease. Nobody here would judge him.  
Indeed he saw women with broad shoulders & strong jaws, the opposite of him, there were other men with curves & small stature, women wearing trousers with button-ups, & even Sherlock himself let down his skirt after removing his coat. 

“Drink, Doctor?”  
“Of course, Detective. Coca-cola, please,”  
Sherlock asked the bartender for a sodapop, & a Tom Collins.  
After the drinks began their night, John stood; advanced to the dancing floor.  
Sherlock’s skirt flared, when John spun him away, before pulling him back, & lindy-flipping him across his back. Then they switched. Sherlock led, & flipped John over his arm. For once, he was grateful for his height. Maybe being trans really was not so bad.


End file.
